Some Wolves Go Bump In The Night
by LoverAfterLife
Summary: Stiles has been woken up for a few nights straight and at last he discovers who is was but unfortunately they don t stay long... Some OCs and Feels


**PLEASE READ HELPS EXPLAIN STORY!**

Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait on updates and new stories. I am pretty much done with all my other stories and hate them entirely... If anyone wants to take them over just tell me, you can have em! haha :D

Except for the SMUT! :D

This is something I threw together one day and liked it...

I hope it is not confusing and also

**THERE IS A FEW PATTERNS I WANT YOU ALL TO SEE AND SOMETHING WITH DEREK`S NAME... lol**

**STUFF YOU MUST KNOW BEFORE READING!**

** IS VERY TROUBLED!**

** IS NOT A WOLF.**

** `S FAMILY IS DEAD EXCEPT FOR PETER, THAT ALL HAPPENED WITHOUT THE GANG,**

** AND DEREK ARE THE ONLY WOLVES.****  
**

** DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT WEREWOLVES OR DEREK...**

**BUT ALSO SOME OCS BUT I DONT GIVE A SHIT AND FLASHBACKS AND FEELS AND PUNS THAT ARE FUNNY... haha R&R ENJOY! :D**

**ALSO NO INTENTION TO STEAL MR. SHAKESPEARE`S LINES, I SHALL QUOTE THEM..**

**2.2.28 **

**All the others I just got inspiration for and used Shakespearean language... So i am not stealing one word is not stealing... Just me being corny...**

* * *

Stiles Stilinksi woke up for the third time this week to a whining noise coming from the outside of his window. Stiles swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. Slowly he ventured over to his window and with shaky fingers he unlatched the lock and pulled.

The echo of the window creaking open surged throughout his room as Stiles leaned over the ledge and out in the cold night air.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Stiles stared out in the darkness of night expecting someone or something for that matter to at least answer.

"Hmm… Must be a fox or a raccoon, maybe even a deer. A wolf? Nah there isn't any wolves in California, at least none that I am aware of…"

When Stiles turned around he was greeted by two large red eyes that were watching his every move; Stiles didn't remember those there when he got up..

He stopped short and jumped back onto the window sill rambling on about how he was the Sherriff's son and if this _person or whatever it was _did something he would be found and killed; more like _maimed._

The eyes stepped forward and into the light that the moon was casting through his window and Stiles was able to realize it wasn`t just eyes but now with the shadow of the moon as Stiles` guide he was able to trace out the figure of this... man.

Nor a raccoon, or a fox or even a wolf, but a very handsome man. "Wh-h-aatt aa-rr-e" Stiles stuttered out but before he could attempt to continue he was cut off by a very large hand being clapped over his mouth and a chuckle followed but a simple shush.

The man smiled wickedly as he ran his finger over Stiles` cheekbone.

"O, Speak again, bright angel"

He stopped as if he was contemplating something.

"Yet this time _clearly." _

This man`s voice was deep and husky and somehow him speaking calmed and comforted Stiles to the point in which it was as if Stiles had found a small cave inside him to nestle up where he wanted to stay for all eternity.

Although there was something odd about him, besides the reason why he was in his room stroking his cheek, he talked in a way that Stiles had already become very fond of and for a second Stiles contemplated what it could possibly be.

When suddenly he was hit with it, he was talking like Romeo & Juliet; yet there was a modern twist on it; as if he had read too many Shakespeare books and had that accent stuck in his head.

Stiles` mother had always loved the book and from a young age Stiles could recite any line anytime with a snap of his fingers.

Even though this brought back beautiful memories they all still made that terrible ache of a loss in his chest come rushing back to him like how fast Stiles could recite all the times she said "_I love you"._

"What worries you my love, for all thou want is you."

This man could already easily see the worry in Stiles face as his forehead wrinkled with the attempt to not breakdown.

Stiles gently chuckled as he was snapped out of his sorrow to reply softly "But why do you talk like Romeo?" The man smiled and stepped forward slowly to gently lay a kiss on Stiles` forehead as a sign of adoration.

"To simply woo you my love."

Stiles colored lightly and as he tried to step away as the man grabbed his hand to lay a kiss on his palm, in which he then closed. Stiles blushed for the second time and turned around to look out the window sighing softly.

This man stared at the Stiles` back as himself as turned around as shifted his weight as he opened and closed his mouth a few times; attempting to find some way to redeem himself for his actions.

"I should probably explain myself…"

This man chuckled a little at the way Stiles snorted out "duh!"

"My name is Derek Hale, I have lived in this town for 23 years now, I, I live in the old run down home on the farthest corner of Beacon Hills. I actually live alone, _there,_ but it's really complicated, my family, their, their... Oh god, I can`t do this."

_Derek _got up and rubbed his hand over his face before he stepped closer to the window, glancing at Stiles quickly.

By the light of the moon that was casting over this man`s face Stiles was able to trace the contours of _Derek`s _face? He had a tough jar line that was scattered with dark stubble following all the way up to a shapely nose and a set of gorgeous eyes.

Stiles stared as two grayish green orbs as they examined him also, but one feature stood out to Stiles the most; his hair. _Derek`s _hair was dark and slightly long and Stiles suddenly had the urge to run his fingers throughout all of it.

As Stiles` eyes roamed down _Derek`s _ body he admired a broad set of shoulders and a muscled chest, arms, and amazing thighs. By the time Stiles reached _Derek`s _feet he realized something was odd, so he slowly made his way back up; admiring a bulge that suddenly appeared in _Derek`s _pants until he got to the smug smile that _Derek _was sporting.

He had a shit eating grin on his face as if he knew this would happen.

"Like what you see Stiles?" Stiles` jaw fell open and he started to stutter as he ran his hand through his hair and attempted to speak

"What?! I wasn't staring!"

"I wouldn't do that, I mean you just magically showed up in my house, attempted to 'woo' me and then asked me if I liked what I saw? I mean yea I do but, wait!"

"How do you even know my name?"

"Do you stalk me or something?!"

"Derek! Where are you going?"

"Why are you taking off your clothes, dude!"

"There is a policy here, we keep our shirts and pants on! What, wait no! Get out of my bed an explain this all to me, no don't put the pillow over your head. No! Derek!" Stiles whined as Derek went and laid down in his bed to sleep, it had been a long day; for Derek at least, he followed Stiles around all day.

Derek started to speak again when he believed Stiles had calmed down; he had finally stopped pacing and complaining to sit down at his computer. Stiles rubbed his hands over his face and into his hair; he let the longer brown strands flow through his hand slowly before he went back again.

This reminded Stiles of when his mom used to always run her fingers through his hair and sing to him.

_*A flash back to when Stiles was 11*_

_Amazing Grace_

_How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost, but now I am found_

Shannon Stilliski combed the light brown hair back into place as her son Stiles ran over to her, "Mommy Mommy! Daddy said he would eat me and-"Just then before Stiles could finish Jeffery Stilinski scooped him up and started to blow raspberries on his stomach. Shannon scratched the side of Jeffery`s face and kissed him lightly. "No ewwy Mommy don`t kiss Daddy" Jeffery laughed a ruffled Stiles` hair putting him down and patting his butt lightly motioning for him to go back and play.

"I love you Shannon.."

Shannon smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jeffery`s neck and slowly started to sing again.

_Amazing Grace_

_How sweet the sound_

_*End Flashback*_

Stiles was snapped out of his fantasy world of the mother that he lost by Derek rubbing his face lightly. Stiles never even felt the tears that slowly rolled down his cheeks and onto his hands.

"I miss my mom Derek; she should have never left this earth."

Derek rubbed the side of Stiles` face trying to calm him down, "I`m sorry Stiles, I know how you _feel. _I _feel _this too."

"I _feel _this too" Lingered in Stiles` head as he looked up, a single tear slipped from Derek`s eye as he closed them and he disappeared before Stiles even heard the window open and close.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! will continue and tell me what you guys want next so **SUGGESTION TIME! yay! ** R&R thanks! :D

Love,

Rachael


End file.
